The Lady's Cat
by I know this guy
Summary: When you ask a friend to a party its alright but what if that person you ask is a model and your biggest crush? Well its a bit nerve racking but in the end its dream like. I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir
1. Thinking about going

Chapter One

Thinking about going

"Tikki I just can't ask somebody that, it's it's it's like asking them to marry me." Marinette said embarrassingly her cheeks red as apples. "I mean it's not like..." Tikki placed her small hand on Marinette's mouth to silence her.

"Marinette I know you have both the courage and strength to ask Adrien to go to Alya's party with you." Tikki said in a both comforting but firm voice reassuring Marinette but it quickly faded as a new wave of anxiety flowed over her.

"What if Chloé already asked Adrien and he said yes then they start going out and then get married and live together forever and eve..."

Once again Tikki silenced her friend again with that tiny hand but this time with a small but comforting pat on the lips.

"Ok, we both know for a fact that Adrien wouldn't accept the offer from Chloé and two we know she hasn't asked yet so there's still a little time left but if you chicken out she might and I know you won't let that happen." Tikki said

"Your right Tikki in gonna march right over to his house and ask him 'do you want to go to Alya's party with me'." Marinette said with courage but again anxiety hit her once again but with a bit of fear. "What if he says no?" Marinette said with a frown.

Tikki looked at her with a reassuring smile

"I know he won't I mean he's been talking about that party since Alya brought it up last week, haven't you been listening?"

Marinette looked at Tikki a bit embarrassed "Y-yes of course but I guess that slipped past me" she giggled awkwardly.

"Well then shall we get going?" Marinette said looking at the kwami who shook her head yes and slipped into Marinette's purse.

"OK then let's go." she said while opening the hatch in the floor and walking out of her room.

^Authors note^

OK so that was my first chapter a very short first chapter of my first fan fiction I know the grammar may not be the best but hey I'll work on it so chill. So the setting is before the episode before the last episode of season one but before origins (for obvious reasons)anyways I'll try my hardest to post every weekend probably on Saturday the latest would be Sunday so with that I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you all later.

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I DONOT OWN** **Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir it is owned by its creators and studio.  
**


	2. Wanting to go

Chapter two

Wanting to go

Adrien's POV*

"So, what are we gonna do today?" Plagg asked with this paws behind his head floating as if in a hammock "Are we gonna patrol the area, walk the park, visit Nino or just sit here and watch T.V and eat Camembert?" he said opening one eye to look at Adrien who was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

Adrien looked at Plagg with a confused look "why would I eat the disgusting cheese, besides I don't really feel like doing those things." he said looking back at the ceiling with a sigh

"What's wrong Adrien you don't look that happy?" Plagg said swooping in front of Adrien so he can look him in the eye "Did something bad happen?"

"You could say that" Adrien turned to his side so avoid Plagg's eyes.

Plagg followed now a bit worried "Come on you can tell me, can't you?"

"Yeah, I can but with something this petty I don't know if it's worth it." Adrien said sitting up Plagg sat on his shoulder.

"Nah don't worry about it you can tell me anything I won't judge you." Plagg said enthusiastically.

Adrien got up from his bed and walked to the window and sighed...

"No one invited me to Alya's party." Adrien shut his eyes waiting for Plagg to burst out laughing on how petty this problem was, but he heard nothing. He opened his eyes and turned to see Plagg with most confused look.

"Is that it, really all this mopping around for that?" Plagg said with a confused look.

"I knew it was petty." Adrien said walking away from the mirror Plagg floated towards him.

"Ok, with that said how has anyone not asked you to the party, I mean you're the most popular person in class you're a model and a pretty good looking guy to boot who wouldn't ask you out?" Plagg said floating next to Adrien.

Adrien looked at Plagg with a bit of a smile that faded slowly

"I guess they just don't like me that much, I would understand why I mean I have been hanging around Chloé a lot lately."

Plagg interrupted "That's cause you got picked to be her partner in the science class so that's probably not the reason why plus that was a week before Alya even mentioned the party to anyone."

"But then why didn't anyone ask I mean I would understand why Nino didn't cause he's going with Alya to both DJ and party with her." Adrien said turning toward Plagg

"Ok I guess this is the perfect time to tell you cause I'm anyother scenario it wouldn't seem relevant, I overheard..." Adrien cut in.

"You were eavesdropping?" Adrien said crossing his arms and looking at Plagg with a cocked eyebrow.

"It's not eavesdropping if you're looking for intelligence." Plagg said raising a paw.

"Cause clearly you don't have any." Adrien remarked looking over his shoulder.

"Hey do you want me to tell you this or not?" Plagg annoyed with both of his paws on his hips.

"Ok ok sorry what was it that you heard?" Adrien said looking back

"Ok so some girls were talking when you want to the bathroom and the teacher went out for a quick moment one said that they wanted to go and ask you to the party but the other said that you seemed like you wouldn't enjoy it like as if you were a bit better for that kind of party." Plagg said

Adrien looked astonished "Why would they think that just cause I'm a model doesn't mean I don't like to have fun."

With that said there was a knock at the door

"Quick, hide!" Adrien said opening his outer shirt so Plagg could slip in "Yes?" Adrien said

"Adrien a Miss Marinette is here to see you she said she needed to ask you something." Nathalie said "She said it was important."

^Authors note^

Ok so noticing the amount of attention post another I'll see you in chapter three


	3. Asking to go

Chapter three

Asking to go

Adrien moved to the door to open it

"Ok"

He opened the door and found Nathalie standing to the side "She's in the entry way waiting for you" Nathalie said

"Thanks" and with that Adrien walked toward the entry way "Huh I wonder what she wants?" Plagg whispered to Adrien peeking out of his shirt

"I don't know but I guess we'll find out now."

Marinette was standing next to the door looking at her surrounding when she saw Adrien and froze

"Oh god he's here ok I can do this just ask him its ok" Marinette thought "Oh hi um h-how are you doing?" she said nervously standing with her hands behind her back and awkwardly looking off to the side

"Oh you know the usual just working on some schoolwork." Adrien said scratching the back of his head nervous about what was so important. "So what was it that you wanted to ask me?"

"What?" Marinette asked looking back at him then blushing with the sudden realization of why she walked here. "Oh, yeah um, would you…"

Adrien's heart skipped a beat. He brought his hand back to his side and looked at Marinette with the most dumbfounded look "I'm-I'm sorry what did you say?"

Marinette blushed even harder "W-would you go to Alya's party with me?" she said waiting for the reply she already knew.

"Yeah sure"

Marinette practically died with those words. She looked at Adrien with such an innocent look she could have out done a puppy in a begging contest. Her blush faded into a soft pink and a smile quickly formed on her face. She quickly hugged him and ran towered the door yelling "Great Pick me up at eight on Friday at my house!" and with that the door closed.

Adrien quickly walked toward the window and watched Marinette happily jog away, jumping in the air and spinning on her feet. "Damn this is going to be great, huh Plagg?"

Plagg poked his head out of Adrien's shirt and looked at him "Looks like my buddy's got a date and an invite to the party."

"Yeah, I guess I do." Adrien said walking away from the window "I guess I do."

^Authors Note^

Well this is a great start to the series it should last for about five chapters. so with that said I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you guys later.


	4. Surprised to go Part One

Chapter Four

Surprised to go Part One

Marinette rushed home and up the stairs to her room so she could pick out an outfit for the party. "Ok, so this is a party hosted by my friend so I guess just some jeans, outer shirt and an inner shirt plus some nice shoes, Tikki I need some help." just as Tikki floated up toward her she had two pairs of jeans in front of her. "Which ones the blue with the swirls on the back pockets or the black ones with no design?"

"The black ones." Tikki said pointing to the black pair. "Oh with the red plain top as well"

"Tikki I think I know why you became my kwami." Marinette said over her shoulder while she picked out the red shirt

"Why?" Tikki said with a confused look.

"Because we both have a great sense of fashion." Marinette giggled as she put the red top on the bed, "Ok now what should the outer shirt be Tikki?" Marinette said placing a finger on her chin.

"The flannel top it'll match the red and black sequence." Tikki said pointing to the red and black flannel in the closet.

"Perfect now I don't really have many sets of shoes but I'm pretty sure the ones I have on now will work. "Marinette said placing every thing in the couch ready for Friday night. "I can't believe Adrien said yes though and he said it so so enthusiastically like he really wanted go. I mean out of every girl in our school hell in all of Paris he said yes to me, to me Tikki do you know what that means?"

"It means he might have feelings for you." Tikki said floating next to Marinette

It means he might have feelings for me." Marinette said sitting next to the clothes on the couch.

"Now to wait for Friday night. You know you should tell Alya about this." Tikki said sitting next to her

"Nah I'll surprise her just as Adrien surprised me plus I don't want this to leak out to both the press and even worse Chloé." Marinette said smiling to her self. "Now just to wait."

^Authors Note^

Well that concludes part one of two of this chapter. I know I could've done it in one but I feel that moving back and forth on their reaction and preparedness would screw with the story. As for them being allowed to go Marinette's parents said yes and Adrien's dad also said yes after a bit of protest I also felt that this wasn't needed much but if you want me to add the right then post your answer in the reviews below and sorry for the short chapters but as I said this is my first doc and I'm taking it slow. so with that said I'll see you in the next chapter.


	5. Surprised to go Part Two

Chapter Four

Surprised to go Part Two

Adrien walk back to his room to contemplate whether if this was a joke or a serious thing. "Did Marinette really just ask me to the party?"

Plagg flew up from Adrien's shirt "Dude that was like five minuets ago and now your starting to question it, God you're a slow when it comes to reactions huh?" Plagg said paws on his hips.

"Well it's just out of the blue, I mean I was just thinking that no one would ask but then boom Marinette comes out of now-where and askes me. Adrien said sitting on the foot of his bed.

"Ok, we get it girl asked you to the dance so now's the bigger question who's going to take you there and what are you going to wear?" Plagg said opening Adrien's closet and shifting through the clothes.

"Well I guess I could got like this." Adrien said pointing at himself.

He was wearing his regular White over shirt with the black shirt with the yellow, green, and purple lines, along with his blue jeans and orange shoes. " I mean I am going with Marinette…"

"Let me stop you there buddy, we both know this is your first date and this is a party with both people you go to school with so might as well dress up but not fully go all out." Plagg said while shifting through Adrien's closet.

"True, so let's see a suit is a bit much but wearing the same clothes is to little. What about changing the style?" Adrien said walking toward the closet reaching for an over shirt

"Like how?" Plagg said backing up from the closet to let Adrien go through it.

"Well let's use this black over shirt, this black shirt with the yellow and green line with black pants and my black sneakers." Adrien said pulling everything out of the closet and setting it on the couch.

"So basically dress up like Chat but without using me." Plagg said looking over the clothes on the couch with a paw on his chin and the other behind his back.

"Yeah I guess you could say that." Adrien said walking towards the bed.

"Ok outfit done now shows going to take you guys?" Plagg said

"Eh the gorilla could just drive us no problem." Adrien said falling on to the bed closing his eyes. "Now we wait till Friday."

"Yeah, well you pass out in going to go eat some camembert." Plagg said looking his lips and floating towards the coffee table during down the cheese tin.

"Ok but eat that away from my clothes I don't want to smell like camembert at the party." Adrien said looking at him.

"Ok what ever." Plagg said lifting the tin and floating away towards the window.

^Authors Note^

Ok so I'm gonna end of here for the day. Sorry for being so late but i got the beta of overwatch so yeah. My next chapter is possibly gonna be the last but don't worry it's gonna be a long chapter and Damn it's gonna have a really great ending, but it's not gonna be written till June cause I'm going through finals and well we all know that story but until then See you guys later.


	6. Blissful dream

Chapter Five

Blissful dream 1

*Adrien*

Adrien got up from his bed. He's been waiting for this day, Friday.

"Hey you ready for this?" Plagg said shooting up from the couch with a piece of camembert in his paws.

"Yeah I just going to jump in the shower and get dressed, I still have about..." Adrien looked at the clock on his bed stand. "About two hours, plenty of time." Adrien said closing the bathroom door.

"God forbid that an akuma shows up." muttered Plagg sitting back down on the couch ears perking up as he heard the water start.

*Marinette*

Tikkie paced and flew back and forth waiting. She picked her head up when she heard the water stop.

"Marinette it's about time, the Atlantic called they want their water back." Tikki giggled as she watched Marinette open the door wrapping a towel around her, hair already covered in a towel.

"I know I took a long shower but I wanted to make sure I was clean and fresh for tonight." Marinette said walking to her closet grabbing the outfit she chose earlier that week.

"I hope we have enough time." Tikki said looking at the clock on the wall.

"Tikki we have about an hour and a half." Marinette said pulling her shirt over her head and pulling down.

"I know but I don't want to be late." Tikki said looking back at Marinette who was buttoning her pants "I mean this is your first date."

Marinette could barely put her socks on with that thought in her head. How could a girl like her go out with a dream like Adrien, but soon confidence hit her as she put the over shirt on and begain to put her shoes on. "Tikki I know for a fact that I got a shot with Adrien, but then that fact is biased and I don't have a shot and will miss and be alone..."

Tikki looked at her with a bit of a dark but nice look. "Marinette I know that you do have a shot with him but baby steps ok?"

Marinette shook her head yes looking at the clock she had an hour to get her makeup on.

*Adrien*

Adrien finished tying his shoes.

"Hey, you ready?" Plagg said

"Yeah, I just need to have the gorilla pull the car around and we'll pick up Marinette." Adrien said while standing up and heading towards the door.

*Marinette*

Marinette stood by the curb looking and waiting for Adrien's car to pull around the corner. Marinette's purse popped open and Tikki flew out. "Well tonight's the night." Tikki said smiling towards Marinette who looked a bit worried. Tikki noticed this and flew to her shoulder. "What's wrong?" Tikki asked looking in the same direction as Marinette.

"Oh, you know nervous, I mean this is Adrien you know, my biggest crush since ever." Marinette said with a nervous smile. "I'm just worried if he'll be late or something." She said looking back to Tikki.

"Don't worry he'll be here Adrien doesn't seem like the person to stand people up." Tikki said

"Well, you...oh there he is

Adrien's car pulled over to the curb and the gorilla chauffeur stepped out to open the door for Adrien. As he stepped out Adrien smiled towards Marinette and bowed like a gentleman.

"Good evening M'Lady, how are you this fine evening?" Adrien said while straightening back up.

Marinette at this point was fighting to not pass out. "Oh you know fine just waiting for you to show." Marinette said flustered hoping he couldn't see how red she was.

"While I hope I haven't kept you waiting to long." Adrien said extending his hand out. Marinette softly placed her hand on his, as she did this he led her to the car. The Gorilla opened the door and Adrien helped Marinette into the car.

As the door closed Tikki peeked her small head out. "He's such a gentleman." Tikki said with a smile on her face.

"I know he's so kind." Marinette said. At that moment Adrien opened his door and stepped in.

"So shall we go?" Adrien said with a smile forming on his lips.

"Yes".

It was a short quiet ride. Both Adrien and Marinette say quietly not really knowing what to say. Adrien tried twice but the words wouldn't seem to leave his mouth. Marinette in the other hand felt her heart pounding in her chest. Just like Adrien she also tried to start a conversation but like Adrien She was way too shy and not really knowing what to say.

Adrien looked at Marinette who was looking through the door, her chin resting on her hands. Adrien felt his heart beat a bit faster. The passing street lights illuminating her face and disappearing into the dark. Marinette noticed Adrien looking at her. As she noticed Adrien looked away with a bit of a blush, not wanting to look like a creep he turned to the window and tried to look innocent. Marinette looked away but was stopped as she noticed how light smile. It's the kind of smile that supported you, the kind that never showed hostility but showed his personality. Marinette looked at him for a bit then realized what she was doing and turned away with a blush.

They finally got to the party. The house lights were not one but the Backyard was lit up like a Eiffel tower itself.

As the car pulled to the curb Adrien opened his door and got out helping Marinette out through the same door. Alya Walked out of the front door of the house running up to them with a hug. She quickly talked about how the party was in full swing and how Nino kept the party going with his music. With that said she led them to the Backyard through a gate in the side of the house.

That party was loud and full of both classmates and friends that they saw out of school. Nino was in the stage with a turntable and two very large speakers next to him. The music was loud enough to where you couldn't talk without yelling but not loud enough to disrupt the neighborhood. Nino noticed Adrien and Marinette and waved to them, he would go and say hello but he didn't want to leave the song.

As the night wore on both Marinette and Adrien had the time of their lives. They danced and hung out they tried to talk once or twice but the music made that hard, but that didn't bother them. To have each other in their presence was nice enough. The party began to slow down. Few of the people left either getting picked up or just walking home. Others stayed mostly couples. Nino noticed this and decided that to end the night, not with dubstep that would kill the mood for the lovers so with some quick thinking he jumped on to a playlist he made for such an occasion. Marinette and Adrien noticed this and looked at each other the lights dim and with a soft pink red and purple tint.

Adrien extended is hand out to Marinette.

"Would you like to dance?" Adrien said with a faint smile and a bit of a loving look.

Marinette blushed holding her hands close to her chest, but she then slowly went to grasp his hand. "Yes...yes I would love to."

Adrien pulled her close and they began to dance. The night sir was now a bit cool but not cold. They wouldn't have noticed anyways, with them both being so close they never felt warmer in their lives. Adrien looked at Marinette and just felt...euphoria. The soft pink light hitting her face complemented he eyes in a way that sent shivers down his spine. Marinette returned the gaze and felt that her life was completed. She never thought this day would happen. She, Marinette, the girl who would trip on nothing was dancing with the boy she loved. She rested her head on his chest. Adrien's heart slipped a beat he had no idea that she was so beautiful, of course she was kind and high spirited and a bit cute when she was around but this side of her was so...not even words could describe the euphoria he was in. It was as if he was, no not as if, he was in...love.

As the song hit its peak he moved a bit away from Marinette. She picked up her head to see was the matter but only to discover Adrien's loving eyes.

Both now in a gaze that couldn't be broken by any act of God they stared into each others eyes moving slowly closer to each other their lips getting closer and closer. They could feel each others warm breath. As their lips touched a bright light flashed.

Tikki got up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Looking at the calendar reading it was Saturday.

No party was planned, no kiss was shared just a normal day.

"What a dream."

 **Authors note:**

 **So who suspected that ending? Post it in the reviews and be honest. I say I did pretty good with the story and to be honest i wrote this just for that ending and again i was gonna leave you all hanging till June but i said 'Hey i just cant do that' so i picked my lazy potato self off the ground and started writing. I hope you all enjoyed i might do a "Q and A" On this story while I conjure up a new one.**

 _ **With that being said I'll see you all in the next story.**_


	7. A Thing

_**OK so I'm done with this story and i forgot to post it at completed but anywhale I'm trying to write a new story. To tell you the truth i have no idea how it is going to turn out but lets hope for the best. No it's not NSFW, i cant bring myself to write that, but in the mean time play Overwatch, Watch Steven Universe, Amazing World of Gumball, and do stuff and have a great day.**_


End file.
